17/110
Arapça harfli ayet metni * 110-'قُلِ ادْعُواْ اللّهَ أَوِ ادْعُواْ الرَّحْمَنَ أَيًّا مَّا تَدْعُواْ فَلَهُ الأَسْمَاء الْحُسْنَى وَلاَ تَجْهَرْ بِصَلاَتِكَ وَلاَ تُخَافِتْ بِهَا وَابْتَغِ بَيْنَ ذَلِكَ سَبِيلاً' Latin harflerine transcriptli metin * 110-Kulid’ullâhe evid’ur rahmân(rahmâne), eyyen mâ ted’û fe lehul esmâul husnâ, ve lâ techer bi salâtike ve lâ tuhâfit bihâ vebtegı beyne zâlike sebîlâ(sebîlen). Kelime anlamlı meal * 1. kulid'ullâhe (kul ud'u allâhe) : de ki Allah (diye) çağır * 2. evid'u (ev ud'û) : veya çağır * 3. er rahmâne : rahmân * 4. eyye : hangisi * 5. mâ ted'û : çağırdığınız şey (isim) * 6. fe : böylece, hepsi * 7. lehu : onun * 8. el esmâu el husnâ : esmaül hüsna, en güzel isimler * 9. ve lâ techer : ve çok yükseltme, çok belli etme * 10. bi salâtike : namazında * 11. ve lâ tuhâfit : ve gizleme * 12. bi-hâ : onu * 13. vebtegı (ve ibtegi) : ve ibtiga et, iste * 14. beyne : arasında * 15. zâlike : bu * 16. sebîlen : bir sebîl, bir yol Abdülbaki Gölpınarlı * 110-De ki: İster Allah adıyla duâ edin, ister rahman adıyla, hangi adla duâ ederseniz edin, gerçekten de bütün güzel adlar, O'nundur ve namazında pek yüksek sesle okuma, sesini pek de yavaşlatma, ikisinin arasında bir yol tut. Ali Bulaç Meali * 110-De ki: "Allah, diye çağırın, 'Rahman' diye çağırın, ne ile çağırırsanız; sonunda en güzel isimler O'nundur." Namazında sesini çok yükseltme, çok da kısma, bu ikisi arasında (orta) bir yol benimse. Ahmet Varol Meali * 110-De ki: "İster Allah diye çağırın, ister Rahman diye çağırın. Hangisiyle çağırsanız sonuçta en güzel isimler O'nundur." Namazında sesini çok yükseltme çok da kısma. Bu ikisinin arasında (orta) bir yol tut. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Eski) * 110-De ki: 'İster Allah deyin, ister Rahman deyin, hangisini derseniz deyin, en güzel isimler O'nundur.' Namaz kılarken sesini yükseltme, gizli de okuma, ikisi ortasında bir yol tut. Diyanet İşleri Meali(Yeni) * 110-De ki: “(Rabbinizi) ister Allah diye çağırın, ister Rahman diye çağırın. Hangisiyle çağırırsanız çağırın, nihayet en güzel isimler O’nundur.” Namazında sesini pek yükseltme, çok da kısma. İkisi ortası bir yol tut. Diyanet Vakfı Meali * 110-De ki: «İster Allah deyin, ister Rahman deyin. Hangisini deseniz olur. Çünkü en güzel isimler O'na hastır.» Namazında yüksek sesle okuma; onda sesini fazla da kısma; ikisinin arası bir yol tut. Edip Yüksel Meali * 110-De ki: 'İster ALLAH diye çağırın, ister Rahman diye çağırın. Hangisiyle çağırırsanız, tüm güzel isimler O'nundur. ' Namazında ne ilan et, ne de gizle; ikisinin arasında bir yol tut. Elmalılı Hamdi Yazır (sadeleştirilmiş metin) * 110-De ki: «Allah deyin, Rahman deyin; hangisini derseniz, hep O'nundur, o en güzel isimler.» Bununla beraber namazında çok bağırma, çok da gizleme; ikisinin arası bir yol tut. Elmalılı Meali (Orjinal) * 110-De ki; Allah diyin rahman diyin hangisini deseniz hep onundur o en güzel isimler; bununla beraber salâtında pek bağırma, pek de gizleme ikisinin arası bir yol tut! Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen * 110-De ki: «Allah diye dua edin, Rahmân diye dua edin, hangisiyle dua etseniz nihâyet en güzel isimler O'na mahsustur». Ve namazında sesini pek ziyâde kaldırma, ve onu büsbütün de kısma ve bunun arasında bir yol talep et. Muhammed Esed * 110-De ki: "İster Allah diye çağırın, ister Rahman diye: O'nu hangi isimle çağırırsanız çağırın, (O hep Birdir; ve) bütün güzel ve üstün nitelikler O'nundur". (O'na dua et, ama) duanda sesini fazla yükseltme, çok fazla alçaltma da, ikisinin ortası bir yol tut; Suat Yıldırım * 110-De ki: "Dua ederken ister "Allah" ister "Rahman" diye hitab edin. Hangisini deseniz en güzel isimler hep O’nundur!" Namazında sesini pek yükseltme, ama iyice de kısma, ikisinin arası bir yol tut. Süleyman Ateş Meali * 110-De ki: "İster Allâh diye çağırın, ister Rahmân diye çağırın. Hangisiyle çağırsanız en güzel isimler O'nundur." Namazında pek bağırma, pek de sesini gizleme, bu ikisinin arasında bir yol tut. Şaban Piriş Meali * 110-De ki: -İster Allah diyerek dua edin, ister Rahman diyerek. Hangisiyle dua ederseniz edin, çünkü en güzel isimler O’nundur. Namazında sesini pek yükseltme, çok da kısma! İkisinin arasında bir yol tut. Ümit Şimşek Meali * 110-De ki: İster Allah diye, ister Rahmân diye dua edin. Hangisiyle dua edecek olsanız, en güzel isimler Onundur. Namazda sesini fazla yükseltme, büsbütün de kısma; ikisi arasında bir yol tut. Yaşar Nuri Öztürk * 110-De ki: "İster Allah diye yakarın, ister Rahman diye yakarın. Hangisiyle yakarırsanız yakarın, en güzel isimler/Esmâül Hüsna O'nundur. Namazında sesini yükseltme, kısma da. İkisi ortası bir yol tut." Yusuf Ali (English) * 110- Say: "Call upon Allah, or call upon Al Rahman:(2321) by whatever name ye call upon Him, (it is well): for to Him belong the Most Beautiful Names.(2322) Neither speak thy Prayer aloud, nor speak it in a low tone,(2323) but seek a middle course between M. Pickthall (English) * 110- Say (unto mankind): Cry unto Allah, or cry unto the Beneficent, unto whichsoever ye cry (it is the same). His are the most beautiful names. And thou (Muhammad), be not loud voiced in thy worship nor yet silent therein, but follow a way between. Elmalı tefsiri (sadeleştirilmiş) * 110- De ki: İster "Allah" diye dua edin, ister "Rahmân" diye dua edin Hangi isimle çağırırsanız, güzeldir. Çünkü en güzel isimler hep O'nundur, O eşsiz zatındır. Resulullah (s.a.v) bir gün Mekke'de "Ey Allah, ey Rahman " diye dua ederken müşrikler işitmişler. Ve "Muhammed bir ilâha davet ediyordu, halbuki kendisi iki ilâha dua ediyor" demişler. Onlara cevap olarak Allah'ın bu emri inmiştir. Yani yüce Allah'ın bir çok isimleri vardır ki onlar, en güzel isimlerdir. En yüksek güzellik, ululuk ve saygı ifade eden en güzel isimler hep O'nundur. Bunların herhangisiyle olursa olsun dua caizdir. Çünkü ismin bir kaç tane olmasından, isim sahibinin birkaç tane olması gerekmez. Bütün esma-i hüsna (en güzel isimler) ile dua, ortağı olmayan o bir zata (Allah'a) duadır. Hem namazda sesini fazla yükseltme. Namazda okurken veya dua ederken bağırma, gösteriş ve saygısızlık lekesi olmasın. Büsbütün gizli de okuma. Yani kendin işitmeyecek kadarda gizli okuma, Allah'tan başkasından korkuyormuş gibi olmasın. Bunun arasında bir yol tut. Elmalı tefsiri(orijinali) Mevdudi tefhim-ül Kur'an tefsiri *106- Onu bir Kur'an olarak, insanlara dura dura okuman için (bölüm bölüm) ayırdık ve onu safha safha bir indirme ile indirdik.(119) 107- De ki: "İster ona inanın, ister inanmayın; O, daha önce kendilerine ilim verilenlere okunduğu zaman,(120) çenelerinin üstüne kapanarak secde ederler." 108- Ve derler ki: "Rabbimiz yücedir, Rabbimizin va'di gerçekten gerçekleşmiş bulunuyor." 109- Çeneleri üstüne kapanıp ağlıyorlar ve (Kur'an) onların huşû (saygı dolu korku) larını(121) arttırıyor.(122) 110- De ki: " 'Allah', diye çağırın, 'Rahman' diye çağırın, ne ile çağırırsanız; sonunda en güzel isimler O'nundur."(123) Namazında sesini çok yükseltme, onda çok da kısma, bu ikisi arasında (orta) bir yol benimse.(124) 111- Ve deki: "Övgü (hamd) , çocuk edinmeyen, mülkte ortağı olmayan ve düşkünlükten dolayı yardımcıya da (ihtiyacı) bulunmayan Allah'adır." Ve O'nu tekbir edebildikçe tekbir et. AÇIKLAMA 119. Bu, şu itiraza verilen cevaptır: "Allah neden vahyini bir bütün olarak indirmedi? Neden onu parça parça gönderiyor. Allah'ın, neyi göndereceğine karar vermesi için bir süre düşünmesi mi lazım?" Bu tür sorulara Nahl Suresi 101-102. ayetler ve bunlarla ilgili 104-106. açıklama notlarında cevap verildiği için burada tekrar ele almaya gerek yok. 120. Burada ilâhi kitapları çok iyi bilen ve onların lafız ve mânâlarından hüküm çıkarabilen Ehl-i Kitap alimleri kastedilmektedir. 121. Yani, "Onlar Kur'an'ı dinledikleri zaman, hemen onun daha önceki peygamberlerin kitaplarında müjdelenen peygamber olduğumu anlarlar." 122. Kitap Ehlinden salih olanların durumu Kur'an'da bir çok yerde anılmıştır. Örneğin Âl-i İmran: 113-115, 199, Maide: 82-85 123. Bu, kafirlerin diğer bir itirazına verilen cevaptır. Onlar şöyle diyorlardı: "Biz yaratıcıya "Allah" dendiğini duyduk, fakat "Rahman" ismini nerden buldun?" Bunun nedeni onların "Rahman" ismini Allah için kullanmamaları ve bu ismi sevmemeleriydi. 124. Bu emir Mekke'de verilmişti. İbn Abbas, Hz. Peygamber (s.a) ve müminlerin namaz kıldıklarında yüksek sesle Kur'an okuduklarını rivayet etmiştir. Bunun üzerine kafirler de bağırıyorlar ve onlara sövüyorlardı. Bu nedenle onlara ne kafirleri baştan çıkaracak denli yüksek sesle, ne de diğer müminlerin duyamayacağı kadar alçak sesle okumamaları emredilmiştir. Bu emir, Medine'de şartlar değişince uygulanmamaya başlandı. Fakat müminler herhangi bir yerde veya zamanda aynı şartlarla karşılaşırlarsa aynı emre uymalıdırlar. 125. Bu cümlede gizli bir alay vardır. Müşrikler, Allah'ın, mülkünü idare etmeleri için yardımcılar ve temsilciler tayin ettiğine inanıyorlardı. Bu O'nun mülkünü idarede güçsüz ve yardıma muhtaç olduğu anlamına geliyordu; yani O'nun ilâhlıkta kendisine destek olacak yardımcılara ihtiyacı vardı. Bu cümle onların bu yanlış iddialarını reddeder. "O'nun ilâhlığının çeşitli yerlerine tayin edeceği veya mülkünün çeşitli bölgelerine yöneticiler yapacağı ilâhlara ve azizlere ihtiyacı yoktur." Muhammed Esed Tefsiri *110. De ki: "İster Allah diye çağırın, ister Rahmân diye: O'nu hangi isimle çağırırsanız çağırın, hep Birdir; ve bütün güzel ve üstün nitelikler O'nundur". (132) dua et, ama duanda sesini fazla yükseltme, çok fazla alçaltma da, ikisinin ortası bir yol tut; 132 - el-Esmâu'l-husnâ (lafzen, "en yetkin" ya da "en güzel isimler") ifadesine ilişkin bir açıklama için bkz. 7. sure, 145. not. Rahmân sıfatı, hiçbir şarta bağlı olmaksızın her şeyi/herkesi kucaklayan kayra, bağış, acıma ve esirgeme keyfiyet ve gücünü ifade eden son derece geniş bir anlama sahiptir ve özellikle, "Rahmeti kendisine ilke edinen" (6:12 ve 54) Allah için kullanılır. Ömer Nasuhi Bilmen Tefsiri *110. De ki: Allah diye dua edin, rahman diye dua edin, hangisiyle dua etseniz nihayet en güzel isimler o'na mahsustur ve namazında sesini pek ziyade kaldırma, ve onu büsbütün de kısma ve bunun arasında bir yol tut.. 110. Bu mübarek âyetler, Allah Teâlâya mukaddes isimlerinden herhangi biriyle dua edilmesinin cevazını bildirdiyor. Yüce Allah'ı zikretmenin ve Yüce zatına hürmette bulunmanın en kutsal bir şeklini tavsiye buyurmaktadır. Şöyle ki: Ey Yüce Resul!. Bir olmakla nitelenen Allah Teâlâ'nın en güzel, mübarek isimleri olduğunu bilmeyenlere Cde ki: Allah diye dua edin, rahman diye dua edin) o Yüce Mâbud'u hangi kutsal bir ismiyle zikrederseniz ediniz, yine yalnız onu zikretmiş olursunuz. Evet., mübarek isimlerin (hangisine dua etseniz) zilerde bulunsanız makbuldür, güzel bir ibadettir, Allah katında sevaba vesiledir. Şüphe yok ki, (nihayet en güzel isimler o'na) Allah Teâlâ'ya (mahsustur) işte Allah ismi de pek güzeldir, isimlerin en yücesidir. Aynı şekilde Rahman ismi de pek güzeldir, o Yüce Yaratıcının kâinatı kuşatan rahmet ve lütfunu göstermektedir. § Bu ilâhî beyan, bir takım müşriklerin iddialarını reddetmektedir. Şöyle ki: Resûl-i Ekrem efendimiz bir gece secde ederken Ya Allah, ya rahman demişti. Ebu Cehl gibi bazı müşrikler bunu duymuşlar, rahmanî da başka bir ilâh sanmışlar, "Muhammed -aleyhisselâm- bizi iki ilâha ibadetten nehyettiği halde kendisi Allah ile beraber rahman diye diğer bir ilâha da dua ediyor" demişlerdi. Bunun üzerine bu âyeti kerime nazil olmuştur. Buyurulmuş oluyor ki: Evet.. Allah Teâlâ birdir. Ortak ve benzerden uzaktır. Rahman ise onun mübarek isimlerinden biridir, isimlerin çokluğu ise isimlendirilen varlığın çokluğunu icab etmez, Cenab-ı Allah, o en güzel isimlerinin herhangi biriyle zikredilebilir. (Ve) Hak Teâlâ hazretleri, muhterem Resulüne şunu da emretmiştir ki: namazında sesini pek ziyade kaldırma) pek yüksek bir ses ile Kur'an okuma, çünkü bazı kâfirler bunu işiterek kötü münasebetsizlikte bulunabilirler. (Ve) mamafih onu) sesini namazda Kur'an okurken (büsbütün kısma) senin ve sana uyan cemaatin işitemiyeceği derecede de gizlice okuma, (ve bunun) öyel fazla sesli okuma le fazlaca sessiz okuma (arasında bir yol tut) orta bir usul takip et. çünkü işlerin "layırlısı, orta derecede olanıdır. § Bir yoruma göre bu âyeti kerime, namazların hepsini de sesli Kur'an okuyarak almaktan ve hepsini de gizli sesle okuyarak kılmaktan men etmektedir. Bunların İrasında takibedilecek yol ise öğle ve ikindiden ibaret olan gündüz namazlarının sessiz olarak ve sabah, akşam, yatsı vakitlerindeki gece namazlarının da sesli olarak Kur'an okunmak suretiyle kılınmasıdır. Bazı zatlara göre de bu âyetteki salâttan maksat, duadır. Bu takdirde emir idilmiş oluyor ki: Cenab-ı Hak'ka dua ve niyazda bulunurken ne öyle adaba aykırı gö-ülecek şekilde bağıra çağıra dua et, ne de kendinin bile duymayacağın bir tarzda, bir .ükût ile duada bulun, ikisi arası bir şekilde tam bir hürmet ve saygı ile duaya devam eyle.